Rose And emmetts story
by moozer5501
Summary: Emmett  rose.


Chapter 1 Roasilies pov'

I hated this new life never moving forward never able to have children. Why did this have to happen how could royce do this to me? I thought we had love but apparently not. Now i had no one. Everytime i see a human i want to drain there blood, i should have there life! I should be human but that put's them in the same spot i was in, murder. I would not be able to let that happen. Edward carlisle and esmee were talking i wasn't paying attention. All i know was that carisle and esmee wanted me and edward to be togather but i didn't want him. He doesn't want me he hated me. "Shut up rose i can hear your thoughts! I don't hate you you just annoy me!" edward said i stared at him. 'ain't that to bad' i thought. Why me? "i need to hunt" i told them they nodded. 'Edward i don't think i can trust anyone ever again i'll never be happy so give up' i thought to him before running out of the house.

I was so surprised when he told me that he didn't want me everybody did. Why was he any different? He's not normal i guess who wouldn't want my beauty? What was his problom. I was just wondering around i needed to hunt but i honestly didn't feel like it. I just ran far away i kept running and running just thinking this happend 25 years ago and i'm still not over it how could that be? Royce king was the most elgable batchlor in town. I was so jelous at my friend for having a house and a family. I wanted to move onto with my life to wake up in the morning to have my husband by my side. A child bouncing on my bed. My husband to kiss me when he came home. I rushed into everything to fast with royce. I was in love with the idea of love i barley knew him and we were engaged.

One night i came home late to see Royce and his rich friends waiting for me. I heard the man say "take her cloths off" i shudderd at the memory. He raped me and left me in the street thinking i was dead carlisle found me. I thought i was dead i was urgent for it to come. But instead he explained to me what was happening i was a vampire i shook my head. Yeah okay, i thought but then i felt teeth dig into me i felt the pain of the venom in my system. It was pure agony i kept begging him to kill me faster because i thought they were trying to kill me. When the burning in my arms and legs went away i started to believe knowing that my throught was burning and i could hear much better then before. I heard Edwrd talk about me. "any less conspicious? Rosilie hale?" he hissed at carlisle i heard esmee. "he couldn't just let her die". I wish he did. Everything would be much simpler. Maybe i would have started a new life. A human life i could grow up all over again and be normal. The only part i was somewhat happy about is Royce and his buddys got what they deserved. Death. Thos were the only people i have everd killed.

I was still wandering on the northern side of canada. i needed an escape when i smelt human blood. I was going to go cheak it out. I saw a beautiful boy with dimples just like my friends little boy. I needed to take him to carlisle. I couldn't let him die. I have a pull to him. I could still hear his heart beating. I picked him up on my back and went flying through the forest at full speed. I needed to see if carlisle could save him then i could take him bak to where he lives. I got there within a day his heard was weakly beating. "carlisle i think he got mulled by a bear" i said. He cheaked him over i was worried. "the only way for him to survive is to be a vampire" carlisle said i glared at him in shock. I nodded my head and ran out i could not bear to watch him be turned why was i so selfish?

Emmett pov

i was out with my family. My two brothers and the one brothers daughter. We were hiking off trail. I had a stick in my hand. "hip hop! Chop chop no didle daddiling!" i sand trying to make my niece laugh it worked she was giggling hystericaly. i smiled at that. She was only 3 years old a little young for off path hiking but my brother insisted she come. I was only 19, my one brother goliath was 22 he was the one with the child. My other brother was my twin. We were walking and talking i had my niece in my build arms. I was into athletics. I was always good with them. I swung her on my back and started running wich made her hit my back and go "run horsy run!" i laughed at that and put her back on the ground. She jumped into her dad's waiting arms.

"maybe we shouldn't wonder this far off the trail" Goliath said. "man up" i said and kept walking. My niece was laughing. She laughed at anything. We were getting really deep in the forest when i heard something unexpected. It was rustling in the bushes. "GO!" i yelled. "i cant leave you-" goliath started. "just go ill be fine!" i told them they ran out into the way to the path i threw my compas at them and the map he caught it. In the next second i was swatted to the ground by a large bear. I heard me niece cry. Oh no i was crying. I couldn't move. He kept swatting at me i was out. I totally blacked out. When i woke up i was engulfed in a bunch of chatter. "im sorry" i heard in my ear and then i felt teeth cut my skin and the worst pain i ever felt. I would take getting beaten by the bear 100 times to get away from this why wouldn't i die already? What was taking so long. My whole body was burning. It was antagonising i couldn't deal wiht it i let out a loud scream. After awile i could not do anything but feel the pain. It was like i was trapped in my body my thought clear. After awile which felt like years the pain was starting to leave my heart was beating faster and i could hear so many different noises. I felt wierd. After all the pain was gone i could still feel my throught burning i was thirsty. Also my heart completly stopped.

I woke up to see a beautiful woman in front of me. I blinked. "what happend?" i said my voice sounded different in a way rough but still graceful. I didn't want to sound like a freaking ballerina! "nice thought" i heard a voice whisper i looked at him getting angry. "what did you do to me?" i asked getting a little fusterated. "your a vampire, im sorry i had to do this but you were dieing it was the only way. You can stay here and feed as a vegitarian or you can leave and feed on humans the choice is yours" i blinked shocked. I held my breath i was grabbing my throught. There was no way i could ever harm a human. "he'll be staying" The one dude said i looked at him in shock. "mind reader" he told me i looked at him. "You read minds?" i asked he nodded his head. I kept squeezing on my throught. I wanted to stay. Because of this woman she had looks but there was somehing else there. Something more. I smiled. "i'll stay" i said tring to make my voice sound different. "can i have a glass of water?" i asked they all started to giggle. I was confused don't we drink. "we-" the blond haired guy said i think the leader said. "no let him i'll get him one" The dude said. "by the way im edward, esmee, rosailie and carlisle" he said smiling at me i liked Edward he seemed cool kinda depressed though.

In the next second i smelt somethig awfull. "don't edward" carlisle warned but he handed me the glass i sniffed it it smelled nasty! But i was so thirsty. I took a hudge amount into my mouth it tasted terrible. I spit it out everyone jumped back. "we dont eat or drink anything but blood" he said smiling i crouched and attacked him. Woah i couls run fast he dodged me. Carlisle and esmee could not restrain me but as soon as rosalie put her arm on me i relaxed,. Huh wierd i never felt this. "sorry" i said. "its all cool ya need to hunt though" he told me. Hunt? I didn't even know how. "don't worry it comes naturally" he said as i ran downstairs i caught my reflection in the mirror. "what happend to my eyes! And my hot tan?" i asked. Edward laughed. "your frozen. Also your eyes will fade soon to golden" Carlisle told me being a vampire was cool. "not really, it can be sometimes but you never grow" edward told me i stared in shock. "i'll live forever?" i asked of course this means i could never have children or a life i was dissapointed. Not that i would admit that. Crap edward could hear me he acted like he didn't even hear that. "neat" i said indifferently.

When we got into the forest they made sure there was no humans. They told me to close my eyes i did. I could smell a grizzly. "STUPID BEARS!" i said chasing it. All grizzlys are gunna pay! No one beats me up. "no grizzly beats me up!" i said biting into it's neck. The blood was good tasting in my throught. Rosalie was smiling at me and looking at me adoringly i wondor what that was about. "rose? rose?ROSE?" Edward hollard she shook her her head i didn't think vampires could daze off. I dropped the grizzly. I looked at my cloths they were gross! "crap my only pair!" i hollard. "we got you some well you were out. You will have your own room" Carlisle told me wow they thought of everything. Rose was staring at me again. I couldn't take my eyes off her either. Great. "GUYSSSS!" i heard i stared at edward. "hmm?" i asked still dazed. He rolled his eyes. "you done?" he asked. I nodded we went back to the house. Rose was still staring at me. I sort of wanted to court her but i don' really remember how. 'edward is flowers a good way to start?' ii thought he looked at me. "her? Ya suure... but her?" i rolled my eyes he didn't see the potential between her. In her.

"yeah okay" he said running into the house. "is it safe to go out?" i asked. "no" Carlisle said. "is there something you would like to get?" he asked. "i'll get them for you" Edward said i smiled at him. He knows to much. He never seemed to smile. Well it never reached his eyes. He rolled his eyes. I stood there on the wall trying not to break it and thought. She has no idea how much i like her. "emmett? emmett? emmett? EMMETT STOP DAY DREAMING GOD NORMAL VAMPIRES DON'T!" Edward yelled i looked at him. "sorry" i said. "you can go to your room it's the secon door to the right" I nodded. I ran upstairs into the bedroom i opend the door to see rose. "oh sorry wrong room" i said embarassed. "it's okay" she said. "would you like me to show you where your room really is?" "okay" i told her she smiled at me. She guided me to the room. "i'm really sorry about that" i said. "relax it's fine" she said staring at me. I locked with her eyes and i couldn't pull away. She didn't either. eventually i looked around the room. "no bed?" i asked confused. "we don't sleep it's impossible" she said i stared at her wow. wierd.

She laughed at my expression. "im sorry you had to become like us" she said i looked at her. "it's great. It's better then ding" i told her. "no its not!" she said i stared at her i didn't know what to do. I put my hand on her sholder. "everything will be okay" i told her she started to smile. Glow was more like the word. She looked at my hand and smiled i pulled it down quickly. "well i will give you some time, you need to change your closet is over there" she pointed to it i nodded. "thanks" i said she smiled. "if you need anything im here" she said then walked out. What a figure! I went into the closet to grab some cloths. They were half decent. Nothing that would stand out. I put on the first things i saw. I ran downstairs to see rose lounged out on the couch. I sat on the floor. "wana sit up here?" she offerd sitting up. I shrugged and sat beside her.

Roasilie pov

It has been mounths. About 3 he keeps giving me flowers. He was so sweet. He was out hunting i wanted to try something when he got back. I don't know though after what happend with Royce i wasn't sure. "he's not like that rose" Edward told me. I looked at him. I kind of figured that but... i don't know. "he loves you, for you" Edward told me. Mental sigh. I heard him coming up our driveway a smile came on my face. That hasn't happend without me forcing it on my face, this felt natural. As soon as he saw me he smiled. His eyes were gold now. "your eyes are gold!" i said he smiled at me. "i know" he said i beamed. He was no longer a newborn. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. "i'm going to take you out, to an island" he told me i was shocked. "huh?" i said he smiled at me. ".island. You okay with that?" he said smirking. "uh..sure?" i said he laughed.

"i already got the tickets, i was never hunting" he told me i stared at him. I went upstairs to pack i just put my best cloths in there. And my cool bathingsuit. I ran downstairs he was already waiting he smiled at me. "ready?" he asked i nodded. I have never been so excited and happy. It was then i smelt vampires. One was a vegetairian i could tell by her eyes but the other one wasn't. "thanks for letting us live here!" she said. Me carlisle and esmee were confused. So was emmett. "hello alice, fortune teller?" he asked. She beamed. i see you to staying in a bedroom and us taking emmetts? is that his name?" she said i laughed. "sorry to say but me and emmett are going to go i'll get some time to get to know you when we get back" I said. We rushed out the door. Alice and jasper could settle in. "we are going in an airplane" he said. I smiled at that it would be my first time in the air i was used to running.

"cool" i said well boarding. He put his arm around my chair. He wasn't normal, he wasn't courting me proporly but i honestly didn't care.

Chapter 2 Emmett pov

I didn't think i was courting her right but i honestly didn't care. I didn't think she cared anyways that's all that mattered. I put my arm around her. Maybe in the future this is how you would court someone just ask them out. I would do this MY way. Not the proper way. I put my arm around her. She cuddled into my side. I sighed in content. People were looking at me. Guys were staring at her i would stare feriosioucly at them they would instantly turn away. Rose was MINE! man i sound like a freak. I giggled silently. all the humans were sleeping they smelled good. But i didn't even think about that.

I couldn't not with rose distracting me beside me. "something funny?" she said under her breath no human could possibly understand or hear. Her lips barley moved. "nope!" i said a little to loud. She elbowed me in the side. "fiesty?" i said she laughed quietly. I felt the plane about to land. "PASSENGERS WAKE UP OUR FLIGHT IS LANDING!" the girl yelled politly from the front of the airpalne me and rose pretended to wake up. Even though we never really asleep. "waky waky" i said winking at her she laughed at me. I poked her in the ribs making her laugh. Everyone was staring at us. The flight attendent came up. "seat belts on please" she said i looked at her i wanted to burst of in giggles. "im okay" i told her she glared i smiled at her. "thank you" she stumbled away. I snickerd. Finally we were boarding off the plane. We were going to isle esmee. I've never been there before it would be amazing.

When we got there we put all our stuff away. "i wana try something" i told her she looked up at me confused. i leaned down intill i was feeling her breath on my face she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I played with her blonde hair well see rubbed my short hair. It felt very good to be near her. Like this. Her arms were wondering. I pulled away. "i love you" i whisperd in her ear.

Edward pov

I like this. Rose was not as much of a girl in vain. She is happier then she has in a while. Emmett is great guy. For once i'm kinda happy that he was changed. Rose is my sister and i care about her like i would admit that the way she is not normal. I don't know why she is a vegetarian she hates humans, well she doesn't hate them she envys them and thats so sad. It's not fair that i have to deal with it. Alice is like the cool sister i never had and jasper he's cool. He keeps to himself and has trouble keeping to his diet but he will do better. Eventually. He lived the past hundred world in an army.

I was listioning to jaspers thoughts they were so fascinating. "snoop much?" he told me in his southern gentalmen voice it was cool. I smiled. "you have no proof!" i said in a joking tone. He smiled at me. Alice was bouncing. "no fashion!" she was chanting in her head. Alice was a little pixie. She was bouncing on the couch. "bouncy much?" I asked her she smiled. "your stuffs in the garage" she thought. "you took my room!" i asked. She looked at me. "it had the best view!" she said i laughed its hard not to give her what she wants i laughed. "its yours" i told her and sighed. She smiled. 'knew it' she said i smiled.

Of course you do. I wanted to say but didn't. We were just sitting there when alice fell back against the couch and went li,p. She was seeing something i kinda wanted to laugh it was so vivid so real. She saw rose and emmett kissing. "you are looking for her?" i asked. she nodded once she came out of the trance. "sometimes you dont wnat a sneak peak" i said she smiled at me.

"iv'e realized" She said. I stared at her. "what do you mean?" i asked her. 'iv'e been waiting to come here for awile but i had to wait for jasper' she though. "stalker much?" i asked her. She shrugged. This girl is scary but it's hard to think about that. She wasn't at all like that she didn't do thins on propose. "he never looks happy" she thought i raised my eyebrow at her. She smiled at me.


End file.
